


Smut Oneshots

by Flowers_And_Bruises



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 11:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14424915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowers_And_Bruises/pseuds/Flowers_And_Bruises





	Smut Oneshots

Brandon Laid on his bed pondering stuff. He laid there until a question popped in his head. He got up and quickly rushed to his boyfriends room, “Hun?” Milo looked up at him, “Hm?” His glasses giving off a soft shine. Brandon leaned against the door frame and ran his fingers through his brown hair, “How dose gay sex work?” “Look it up on PornHub.” Was the only answer he got before Milo went back to reading the dictionary, probably looking up curse words. The smaller male walked over and placed his hands on the book, kneeling down and pushing the book down. “Tell me!” He pleaded. “Hmmm…no.” “Why not?” The was a groan, “Fine.” 

Next thing Brandon knew, Milo’s pants and boxers were off, “First, try and get it hard.” Brandon pulled his hands up to his face as he felt his face burning up. He had never and I mean _NEVER_ , seen his lovers… _member_ ….before. “Brandon, stop being a wimp.” Brandon mumbled. “You wanted to know.” “I wanted you to _TELL_ me! Not _SHOW_ me!” “Well too bad!” Brandon blushed even more and peeked through his fingers. “Come here~” He heard Milo purr. Brandon stood and went over to were he heard Milo. “Uncover your eyes~” Brandon shook his head, “No.” “Do it or I won’t show you.” The smaller male was hesitate before he dropped his hands and looked into Milo’s green eyes. “Now, down on your knees.” Milo commanded. Brandon, as order to, dropped to his knees. “Now, step one, Make me hard~.” Brandon felt his face turning a dark scarlet as he reached out and grabbed Milo’s member, taking it into his mouth and softly starting to bob his head. He felt Milo’s member go erect as a slight groan came from his mouth. Milo grabbed Brandon’s hair and started to thrust into his mouth. Brandon gasped a bit and tightly closed his eyes, gripping Milo’s legs. Milo pulled out of his mouth, “Remove your pants and underwear.” Brandon bit his lip and removed his pants and boxers. “Now, get on the bed and on your hands and knees.” Brandon did as told, climbing into bed and getting on his hands and knees. He felt weight shift behind him and he felt something enter him. Brandon gasped and bit his lip. “So this is what you asked for~” Milo purred, starting to hardly thrust into him. Brandon moaned softly. “You like it~” Milo purred, leaning forward and whispering it in his ear. Brandon moaned and nodded, “Y-Yes—Ah-Ah~—M-Master~” Milo went faster and harder, making Brandon and moaning mess. “A-Ah~! M-More master~!” He begged softly. Milo continued at that pace, starting to move slightly, looking for his G-spot. Brandon arched his back, a string of moans rushing out of his mouth. “A-AH~! H-Hah~ M-More~! R-Right there~!” Milo pulled out and flipped Brandon onto his back before ramming back into him, ramming that spot as hard as he could. Brandon grabbed Milo’s shoulder and pulled himself up, moaning and begging for more. He panted and moaned into Milo’s ear. “D-Don’t stop, Master~!” Milo sat up and pulled him onto his lap, still ramming into him. “A-Ah~!” Brandon threw his head back, moaning loudly. Milo smirked a bit and gripped his hips and quite moan escaping his lips, “Oh god…you’re so tight~” he purred softly as he felt Brandon’s nails dig into his shoulder. Brandon pulled himself closer, his body shaking from the pleasure, “O-Oh god, M-Master~! Y-Yes~! Yes~! D-Don’t stop~!” He wrapped his legs around Milo’s waist and clawed at his back from the pleasure. He panted and moaned, begging for Milo to keep going. 

After a few more minutes, Milo released, triggering Brandon to release too. Milo pulled out, “There.” Brandon panted softly and smiled. “Now you got to know~” Milo purred and kissed his nose. “Th-Thank you.” Brandon said in between pants. “You’re welcome."


End file.
